Preto e Branco
by Nyan and Miki
Summary: Fanfiction baseada no clipe ALIVE. Pairing: SaeYaka.  AKB48


**AVISOS:**

**Essa fanfiction foi traduzida do japonês para o inglês, e do inglês para o português.**

**Contém conteúdo homossexual feminino, portanto se não gostar, não leia.**

**Esta fanfiction foi baseada no clipe ALIVE do team K da banda japonesa AKB48.**

**Pairing: SaeYaka ~ SaeSaya (Sayaka e Sae)**

Até mesmo na luz fraca, eu podia sempre encontrar a figura daquela garota.

Corpo esguio, e um rosto notável.

Eu simplesmente só saía com caras com quem eu me sentia confortavel, e sem perceber, eu já pertencia ao grupo que o mundo pensava ser ruim.

Nós sempre nos reuníamos e íamos para esse bar, para beber e rir, enquanto falávamos sobre coisas inúteis.

Todas as pessoas que se reuniam aqui neste bar pertenciam a alguns grupos diferentes. Não havia nada igual, todos os grupos estavam em maus lençóis ou brigados um com os outros; Eu no entanto, nunca havia falado com ninguém de fora do meu grupo.

Aquele dia, assim como todos os outros dias, eu passei meu tempo nesse bar. Eu quase lembrava todos os rostos de pessoas que geralmente apareciam por aqui.

E lá estava ela, no centro de um grupo que sempre ocupava um lugar naquele canto mais distante.

Olhos penetrantes, e um rosto que era atraente e ao mesmo tempo fofo.

Naquele momento, eu fui encantada.

Como todo mundo a chamava de "Sae", eu imaginei que este deveria ser o seu nome.

Ela sempre estava acompanhada de alguém diferente, seja garotos ou garotas.

Que extravagante, eu nunca nem pensei em me aproximar dela, eu permanecia somente olhando para ela de longe.

Sempre.

Uma noite, eu ouvi o som trêmulo de uma sirene a tocar, e logo depois disso, meus punhos foram algemados.

Olhando para todos os meus amigos que estavam furiosos, eu permaneci em silencio e senti o toque gelado das algemas.

Eu não me importava realmente se eles me pegaram ou não, de verdade. Embora eu achei que ser pega era irritante de certa forma.

Eu arrastei meu corpo lânguido para o camburão, e me sentei em um velho e resisteite banco.

"..."

Quando eu olhei em volta, só haviam rostos que eu já tinha visto antes.

Inútil, de toda forma.

Eu me afastei, e então, junto com gritos, eu ouvi o som forte de chute no degrau do camburão.

"Pare de resistir! Maldição..."

"Não encoste em mim! Eu vou te matar."

"... Merda, entre, agora!"

GAN, sendo chutada violentamente por um homem, aquele corpo esbelto caiu nos meus pés.

"...tsh"

Ficando rapidamente em pé, como uma mola, ela continuou chutando intensamente na porta já fechada.

"..."

No momento em que eu vi seu rosto virando na minha direção e soltando um muxoxo sem perceber eu disse alto.

"... Sae"

"..."

Uma vez que ela ouviu seu nome, virou-se e olhou para mim.

"...ah?"

"..."

O rosto que eu só havia visto de longe, sob a luz fraca, estava agora olhando para mim em uma distância tão pequena.

Meu coração se tornou dolorido e perturbado, e olhei para baixo.

Por que eu a chamei pelo nome?

Ela não deve ter idéia de quem eu seja.

"..."

Eu só silenciosamente aceitei aqueles olhos me observando intensamente, esperando pelo nada que aconteceria.

Ela parecia irritada e se sentou rudemente ao meu lado, relaxando suas mãos magras e os pés.

Só por tê-la sentada do meu lado, fez meu coração doer.

Haa, ela deu um ligeiro suspiro e disse,

"... você, eu já te vi antes."

"..."

"Você está no grupo que sempre fica vadiando em volta da entrada do bar, certo?"

"..."

Ter seu olhar direcionado para mim assim, eu fiquei tão surpresa que não podia dizer uma palavra, e só consegui balançar a cabeça de alguma forma.

Ela se lembrou do meu rosto.

Somente por isso, eu me senti extremamente perturbada.

Ela riu amplamente, e colocou os dois dos seus braços algemados em cima dos meus ombros.

As algemas geladas tocaram meus ombros quentes, isso me arrepiou.

'ㅤ

"..."

"... você, você sempre me observou com esses olhos obscenos."

"..."

Eu olhei de volta para aquele rosto atraente em uma distância tão pequena.

Minha cabeça estava esgotada, e eu lembrei que o fundo da minha garganta estava inacreditavelmente seco.

Isso era difícil, mais eu só queria pressionar o corpo esguio daquela garota que estava olhando para mim com um sorriso sarcástico, contra a parede, e beijá-la até que nós estivéssemos sangrando.

Mesmo estando preocupada com tal desejo súbito, eu não me movi nem um dedo.

Somente olhei de volta para aquele rosto que permanecia me encarando.

GAJAN.

Eu ouvi o som forte de metal, e a porta da nossa cela foi fechada.

Eu estava relutante em me sentar naquela cama fria, e me encostei contra a parede.

"..."

"O que? Por que eu tenho que ficar em um lugar tão pequeno!"

"..."

Sae pareceu irritada batendo em todas aquelas barras de aço.

Um som tão violento, aqueles dedos finos não machucam? Eu a olhei fixamente, e ela se deitou na cama rude situada no final da cela.

Ela deixou uma perna para baixo, e a balançava para trás e para frente.

Eu não podia acreditar que estavamos na mesma cela.

Olhei para os guardas que andavam ao longo do caminho, se eu implorasse, talvez eles poderiam me mudar de cela, este pensamento passou pela minha cabeça por um momento, mas logo depois eu apenas ri de mim mesma.

Inútil.

Mesmo quando na verdade estava tão feliz que não pdia evitar.

Eu secretamente estava animada por poder ficar com aquela garota em um espaço tão limitado.

Que maldosa eu sou.

Secretamente encarei Sae, e a sua perna que balançava havia parado.

Quando eu silenciosamente cheguei perto e a espreitei, ela deixou escapar um suspiro enquanto dormia.

"..."

A aspereza que ela passava quando acordada havia desaparecido totalmente, e sua face adormecida se parecia se parecia com a de uma criança, e de alguma maneira eu me senti aliviada.

Eu não era nem sua mãe ou sua irmã, mais me sentia como uma delas.

"..."

Quadris estreitos, corpo estreito.

Junto com sua respiração ao dormir, um desejo luxurioso tomou conta do meu peito.

Minha garganta se tornou tão seca que machucava, era doloroso.

Depois de alguns dias, eu entendi que aquela garota tinha um pavil realmente curto, e era meio violenta.

Ela também não tinha muito interesse nos outros.

Seus olhos quando observando os outros tinham apenas uma cor ardilosa.

Mas quando Sae usava aquele olhar comigo, eu me sentia insuportavelmente animada.

Sentindo algo, eu acordei do meu sono.

Quando olhei para cima, na escuridão, Sae estava lá.

Tentava me espiar.

"Ah, você está acordada!"

"... O quê?"

Eu me sentei vagarosamente.

Será isso só um sonho?

Me senti incerta, então esfreguei meus olhos um pouco mais forte e levantei meu rosto.

"..."

Sae ainda permanecia alí.

Isso não era um sonho.

Ela deixou uma leve risada escapar, e subiu em minha cama.

"Quer fazer aquilo?"

"... Huh?"

O som dos rangidos.

Seu corpo magro chegou tão perto que podia tocar o meu, me senti intensamente confusa.

"O qu... O quê você está dizendo?"

"..."

Sae tirou suas roupas tão rápido como se antes de tudo já não houvesse nenhuma.

Aquele corpo atraente metade nú em frente aos meus olhos apenas estimulou o meu apetite.

"Não quer?"

"...tsh"

Eu segurei seus ombros, e a empurrei na cama, como se estivesse jogando-a.

Violei sua boca de modo intenso, e coloquei minha mão dentro de sua roupa de baixo.

"... Você me consume (devora?) gananciosamente."

"..."

Eu não me importei com toda aquela parte desnecessária, só me foquei em cobiçar aquele corpo.

Quando passei minha língua por todo aquele corpo quente e a chamei pelo nome, seu rosto ligeiramente risonho estava realmente lascivo (libertinoso?), e eu a chamei pelo nome, de novo e de novo

* * *

><p>Daquele dia em diante, nós nos aproximávamos uma da outra daquele modo.<p>

Sempre que eu tocava aquele corpo magro e quente, eu era rapidamente encantada e capturada para o abismo dela.

Eu sem duvidas amava aquele corpo lascivo.

Mesmo que eu já tenha sido capturada por essa garota á um longo tempo atrás, dês de o momento que a vi naquele bar.

Eu estava distraída no pátio, no canto em nosso tempo livre.

Todo mundo passava o tempo da maneira que gostava, e Sae estava sentada no gramado, bem distante e conversando com alguma garota que eu não conhecia.

Eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos dela e continuava a encará-la. Sae pareceu me notar, ela riu levemente e virou o rosto na outra direção propositalmente.

"..."

"Sayaka."

.

Uma vez que me virei, Minegishi, com o seu rosto que sempre parecia uma almofada, estava acenando para mim.

"O que?"

Ah, Yay hoo! falou em tom de brincadeira, e sentou-se ao meu lado.

"... Essa noite, nós faremos como planejado."

"... Okay."

Ela riu tão abertamente que sua boca ficou esticada, "Nós poderemos finalmente fazer isso", ela riu realmente feliz de todo o coração.

"E bem, devo te dar um aviso?"

"Huh?"

"Sayaka, seus olhos quando você observa a Sae, são tão estranhos."

"..."

Então, depois de ter dito o que ela gostaria de dizer, Minegishi foi embora, e eu soltei um muxoxo de indgnação.

Até eu mesma tinha que admitir que meus olhar era estranho.

A sirene estava correndo atrás de nós, e nossas pernas se moviam tanto como se elas estivessem se despedaçando, de todo modo, nós continuavamos correndo.

Quando olhei para trás por um segundo, eu vi o carro que estava nos perseguindo, meu peito pareceu explodir.

"Tsh. Que irritante~"

"..."

Bem ao meu lado, ela respirou irritadamente."

Todos haviam corrido em caminhos separados, e antes de eu perceber, só tinha restado Sae correndo ao meu lado.

Eu não sabia nem há quanto tempo estavamos correndo, eu só me sentia muito cansada.

Inconcientemente enquanto corria sendo ainda perseguida, eu pensei na minha mente em branco.

Se nós conseguirmos escapar agora, o que acontecerá depois disso?

Eu olhei para Sae correndo ao meu lado, meu coração doeu.

Uma vez que nós escaparmos, essa garota desaparecerá do meu lado.

Isso é óbvio.

Sae não tem nenhum interesse em mim.

Eu estou certa de que ela não sabe nem o meu nome, ela não quer nem saber o meu nome.

Ao virar a esquina, eu encontrei um lugar perfeito para nos escondermos, e nós duas nos jogamos lá.

Hahhah, nossas respirações estavam fortes.

"... Sae"

"Huh?"

"Para mim... já chega para mim"

"... Hah? O que você está falando?"

Ela arregalou os olhos e me encarou atônita.

"... Já chega, Adeus."

"Ei, Sua cabeça é realmente confusa, o que quer dizer com isso?"

Ela agarrou meu braço, e me senti confusa.

Isso não importa.

Você não tem nenhum interesse em mim de qualquer maneira.

Eu queria gritar isso bem alto, mas meu coração doia tanto, tanto que eu não podia suportar.

"..."

"... porque, se nós conseguirmos escapar, você irá desaparecer para algum lugar, não?"

"..."

"Se esse é o caso, eu não me importo... em sem presa ou não."

Na verdade, o que ela está sentindo agora?

Eu estava com tanto medo que não podia olhar para o rosto de Sae.

Então olhei para baixo, e a esperei ir embora.

De repente eu ouvi uma voz risonha.

"..."

"Hahaha, você... você é realmente estranha. Mesmo quando eu pensei que você já era estranha dês de antes."

"..."

Ela riu alto, e eu estava petrificada.

O que?

O que é isso?

"... Ah, eu só ri."

"..."

"Até agora existiram muitas pessoas que se apaixonaram por mim, mas alguém estranha como você, é a primeira vez."

O rosto de Sae estava tão perto do meu que se eu me movesse só um pouco, nossas faces teriam se tocado. E ela riu exageradamente de novo.

"Tudo bem. Eu vou ficar com você."

"..."

Meus batimentos estavam tão vigorosos e intensos que eu não conseguia falar sequer uma palavra.

Era um sentimento inacreditavel, e eu continuei a encará-la, "Ah, é mesmo..." ela disse,

"Você, qual é o seu nome?"

De alguma maneira, meus lábios tremulos se moveram, e deixei sair uma palavra.

"... Sayaka."

E parecia que eu já chorava em dizer tal coisa vergonhosa.

FIM.


End file.
